


Freedom is a lie for those that are chosen to die

by Lonleyfox



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Kinda depressing, Other, Random poem, Sad, im horrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonleyfox/pseuds/Lonleyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems some connect but most won't some fandom references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A promise is a lie in disguise

Walking around all I can see  
These empty faces looking at me  
Look into their eyes and you will see the monster waiting to be set free

Alone and afraid you shut them out  
It's to keep them safe you say  
You promise your self it will stay inside,  
But little do you know a promise  
Is a lie in disguise made to deceive,  
A lie that everyone must believe  
These whispers in the dark shall be  
Your demise. 

Cold and alone left to die  
You swear to yourself tomorrow  
I rise

A pretty little lie you tell to your self  
So you can hide your pain for everyone else  
It's not like they care  
The only thing that makes them stay  
Is to see how long you will last  
Before you waste away  
And then lie in your casket.


	2. Sticks and stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another random poem  
> Some words inspired by Panic! At The Disco this is gospel lyrics

Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words emotionally destroy me. Your words are like knives that often leave scars. I'm terrified that they will tear me apart. Your fingers touch across my skin the burn marks start to set in. Images play in my mind stuck on replay. Messages left unspent to afraid for the reply. Your words go to deep never to be free locked away behind doors covered in blood and gore. I try to flee across the sea. But yet you'll always find me. No matter when no matter where your always there. Watching,waiting, plotting, scheming,memorizing every detail. These cry's I release always fall back in retreat. Awaiting the day I give up in defeat. Lay me down hidden under the cold hard ground. Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words have killed me.

_~LonleyFox_

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a series of these sense I have all of the poems taking up space in my binder.


End file.
